Fearless
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: Gabriella had loved Ryan since they were little. She sucks it up and asks him out. What will happen in a parking lot in the rain? Ryella. I'm bad at summeries. R&R please! ONESHOT


**Author's Note: **Please review! You might want to listen to the song that goes with this (Fearless-Taylor Swift), but you don't have to. It's a really good song though.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except stuff you don't recognize and the basic plot.

**Fearless**

**By musiclover94**

Gabriella Montez had loved Ryan Evans for as long as she could remember, since they were children growing up across the street from each other. His sister had always hated Gabriella for who knows what reasons. Gabriella was a self-proclaimed doormat who had been gathering courage for years to ask Ryan out on a date. Now, in her junior year at East High, she was just about ready for The Moment. She had moved in for the attempt many times over they year, but had always flaked out after seeing Ryan, moving in a purposeful manner, but then turning around, eyes averted from the brown orbs she so adored, blushing beet red down the hall away from him. She retreated to the nearest girls' bathroom, which was, thankfully, empty. She looked at her tomato-like refection in the mirror. She was by no means ugly. She had naturally unfading tan skin, chocolate colored eyes, pearly white teeth, and long, thick, dark wavy hair. Maybe it was just being a girl that made her feel ugly around the one she loved.

She looked at her face in the mirror firmly.

"It's now or never, Gabriella," she said commandingly to herself. She walked with more purpose than ever out the door toward Ryan. He was standing by Sharpay's locker. She could see her face from here, and she didn't look too happy with her bother. Ryan was apparently reasoning with her. She took no notice of Sharpay as she walked seemingly calmly toward Ryan.

"Hey Briella," he said, using her childhood nickname for her and smiling.

"Hi Ryan," she said, her voice higher than usual. Sharpay glared at her.

"What's up?" he asked casually, leaning up against a locker, making Gabriella want to kiss him right them and there.

"Wanttogooutwithme?" she said nervously in one breath.

"What?" he asked politely.

Gabriella took a deep breath and said, "Want to go out with me?"

There was a moment of awkward silence, and then Ryan said, smiling sincerely, "Sure! When should I pick you up?"

Sharpay glared at her twin. Gabriella took a sigh of relief. "How about at 5:30?"

"Sounds great! See you then." He walked away with a seething Sharpay in his wake. But Gabriella didn't notice. She felt like she was on top of the world, that nothing could bring her down.

The bell rang. Gabriella jumped a little, still in her own world. She ran to her next class, still feeling exhilarated.

Gabriella walked across the street to Ryan's house excitedly. She caught sight of Ryan, standing by his convertible, not bubble-gum pink like his sister's, but a deep red, almost black. He was searching for her too.

"Hey Ryan. Where are we going?" she asked, her hands in her pockets.

Ryan smiled at her. "Oh, you'll see."

Gabriella looked down at the pavement. It had the look that only wet pavement could have. Everything reflected off it and it sort of glowed with its own inner light. She suddenly had the strange desire to ask Ryan to dance with her right there on the pavement.

The starry sky was getting darker and darker as they continued to drive slowly to wherever they were going, as if they would go until the road stopped. Gabriella was gazing at Ryan, who, every so often, ran his hands through his hair absentmindedly, making her want him. He grinned at her, capturing every memory of her at that moment. She straightened the folds of her best dress, a red and white plaid baby doll number. She looked up at the sky. Dark gray clouds hovered menacingly overhead, threatening a big storm.

"We're here!" he said, pulling into a deserted parking lot by the road. Gabriella looked at it with a puzzled expression on her face. If they were going to a parking lot, why would they go all the way here?

Gabriella stepped out of the car cautiously. She looked around. It seemed like they were in the middle of a cornfield on a slab of pavement.

The sky had finally let loose. There was a huge rumble, like a million trucks were speeding over their heads on the highway, a flash of lightning in the not-so-far distance, and then sheets of water poured down on them, drenching them in seconds. Gabriella didn't care, though.

"Want to dance?" Ryan asked, grinning goofily.

"Sure!" she said giddly.

So she was dancing in her best dress in the torrential rain with the guy she loved.

_I don't know how it gets any better then this _she thought to herself, smiling up at Ryan, who smiled an even bigger smile back. He spun her around, her wet locks circling around her face.

"I've wanted to ask you out for a long time," she confessed while they were dancing to an imaginary slow song, his hands on her waist, her hands around his shoulders.

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah," she sighed, laying her head on his chest. **(A/N: I use that way too much, I know.)**

The car screeched to a halt in front of Gabriella's house. She got out of the car and Ryan, being a gentleman, walked her to the door. They stood on her doorstep together, Ryan just looking at her, Gabriella's hands shaking. She wasn't usually like this, but he was close, much too close…

He put on arm around her waist, leaned her back until she was only standing on one heeled foot, and kissed her, making her feel braver then she had ever felt. It was flawless, it was really something, it was.…_fearless._

**Author's Note: **I liked the ending a lot, but that's just me. Please review! And this is a ONESHOT. So please don't review with 'Please update', because I won't update this. It's meant to only have one chapter. Thank you. Review please!


End file.
